Victim
by Her-xName
Summary: - "I have a mission for you guys.You have to protect this girl, Sakura Haruno. She will be living with you until Orochimaru is murdered."Kakashi paused,"And you CANNOT fall in love with her."Sasuke smirked, this mission was going to be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "I have a mission for you guys. You have to protect this girl, Sakura Haruno. She will be living with you until Orochimaru is murdered." Kakashi paused, "And you CANNOT fall in love with her." Sasuke smirked, this mission was going to be easy.. Not.**

Uchiha Sasuke scowled, leaning back into his comfortable seat, crossing his arms against his chest. If anyone asked him, this mission was a waist of time. He absolutely did not want to spend his time protecting some weak, pink haired ANNOYING girl for the next couple of months.  
**  
Sakura Haruno  
Age: 21  
Sex: Female  
DOB: March 21, 1987  
Hair Color: Pink  
Eye Color: Emerald  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: 115lb  
**  
"She's pretty." Uzumaki Naruto commented, staring at the picture of the pink haired, emerald eyed beauty that laid before him. Her hair had been flying behind her slightly, just like in those old, sappy romance movies. Her smile was big, showing all of her pearly white teeth, two small dimples forming on each side of her cheeks. In her hands, a bundle of white roses, her favorites Naruto assumed.

"Sakura Haruno, Age: Twenty One, Female." Kakashi informed them, "The daughter of Orochimaru."

"Whaaat!?" Naruto's loud, obnoxious voice echoed threw out the room. Neji flinched, rubbing his now sore ears. "Seriously, Uzumaki. Do you need to shout?"

"Sakura-Chan is related to that stupid, slimy, snake?!" Naruto ignored Neji's comment, banging his small fist onto the coffee table causing the picture to shake a bit. Naruto may be short, and small looking, but he had an inner demon inside of him that was deadly dangerous if it got triggered.

Kakashi sighed, grabbing onto his glass of coffee off of the table before Naruto could cause it to tip over. "Didn't he just say that, dobe?" Shikamaru Nara scoffed. "Troublesome."

"Shut up, you lazy ass!" Naruto pointed to Shikamaru, who closed his eyes in annoyance. It was true, Shikamaru was indeed a lazy ass, and most of his victims seem to underestemate him, but once you get into a battle with him, you'd soon realize that underneath that lazyness was a very smart, feirce, pineapple head.

"Though, Naruto may be stupid, I do agree with him," Neji chimed in. Naruto shot him a glare, not knowing whether or not to be offended, or glad someone was actually taking his side.

"Though the 'Naruto May Be Stupid' part was not needed," Naruto murmurred, crossing his arms against his chest. Neji ignored him, shocker, "Sakura Haruno looking nothing like Orochimaru."

Kakashi pulled out another folder, containing many files. Digging threw them, he pulled out a piece with a picture on it.

Shinaru Haruno  
**  
Age: 31  
Sex: Male  
DOB: Unknown  
Hair color: Red  
Eye color: Blue  
Height: 6'1  
Weight: Unknown**

"Who is that?" Naruto questioned after taking a minute to exaimine the picture of the man. "That, is Sakura's father."

This seemed to catch Shikamaru's attention, for he leaned out of his seat, exaiming the picture. "This says that her father is 31 years old, while Sakura is 21 years old. How exactly does this work out?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Always on top of things, As usual, Shikamaru." Shikamaru ignored Kakashi's complement, sending him a pointed look, silently commanding him to explain.

"Obviously, Shinaru is not Sakura Haruno's blood father. Shinaru was Sakura's mothers younger brother, and after Savanna, Sakura's mother," Kakashi added, watching the confused looks on the boys face, "Died annoynoumously, Shinaru stepped in to be her father."

"So, why isn't Orochimaru watching over his own daughter?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sent him a pointed look. The answer was obvious. Sasuke had only encountered Orochimaru a few times, but even during those few minutes, Sasuke learned that Orochimaru was not emotionally stable.

"Orochimaru raped Sakura's mother." Kakashi stated. No one said anything for a few seconds, so Kakashi continued, "Savanna ended up getting pregnate with Sakura." Kakashi smiled sadly, "Savanna was a lovely women.. She wouldn't kill anything that was growing inside of her, even if it was created by the man that she hated.."

"How do you know Savanna?" Naruto questioned Kakashi suspiciously. Kakashi shot him a sideways look, but didn't answer him. No one said anything for a moment, until Gaara spoke, for what seemed like the first time that day.

"So, if this Haruno girl has Shinaru, why should we have to protect her?" Gaara raised an non-existent eyebrow at the Masked Shinobi.

"Yes, the problem is, Shinaru was murdered just about a month ago." No one said anything, so he added, "By Orochimaru."

...

"Why exactly are we protecting her?" Naruto asked, breaking the awkward silence. Kakashi opened his mouth to answer, not that they would of known: It's covered by a mask anyways, but Shikamaru beat him to it.

"It's because of Orochimaru, right?" He asked. "We've been after Orochimaru for years, but he always manages to slip away from our grasp.. just like a snake. So, if we take his daughter into our protection to see if he will make a move for her."

Kakashi chuckled, "Still the same, Shikamaru." Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk at his comment.

"So, I take it all questions are out of the way?" Kakashi asked. Everyone nodded, causing him to smirk. "Good, well, I'll be on my way now to go pick Sakura up from her house. She will be living with you guys from this day forward."****

END.

Authors Note: Don't worry, this is just the first chapter. Of course, it won't always be this short. I'm sorry if it was boring, but this was just the introduction, and I had to explain the whole setting and such. I promise it will be more exciting, so keep on reading for me! :3 Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: "I have a mission for you guys. You have to protect this girl, Sakura Haruno. She will be living with you until Orochimaru is murdered." Kakashi paused, "And you CANNOT fall in love with her." Sasuke smirked, this mission was going to be easy.. Not.**

_**S a k u r a H a r u n o**_

"Your fired."

"WHAT?!" Sakura shouted, slapping her small hands onto the dining table before me, causing it to shutter. Her ex manager, Yashira, flinch a bit, tugging at a piece of her platinum blond hair.

"Well, Saku-chan--" Sakura cut her off, sending her a bitter glare. "My name is Sakura. Only my _friends _can call my Saku."

Yashira let out an irritated sighed, running her hand threw her hair, "Saku..ra, your being unreasonable. This is my **job**. I am _manager. _I can't choose favori--"

Cutting her off, Sakura exploded, "You must of forgotten the only reason WHY your manager. CAUSE OF ME. **I **was the one who got you that spot," She raised her head up a bit so she would be facing Yashira, eye to eye, "Don't let this power go to your head, Yashira. I might do something you will regret."

Sakura watched as she shivered, causing her to roll my eyes at how weak she was. She had known Yashira ever since seventh grade, and they have been best friends ever since. One day, they both had been going shopping, and then Sakura saw an ad on the wall the was recruiting for new management for a fashion job.

Yashira and Sakura, who were both obsessed with fashion, signed up. Sakura made it, but sadly, they didn't want to accept Yashira. After much struggle, Sakura managed to get Yashira the job as well.

After a few months of working at the job, Sakura and Yashira had both been the top artist in the management, so when the old Manager was ready for retirement, he offered Sakura the job as Manager.

Sakura clearly didn't want the job as Manager as much as Yashira did, so Sakura, being the good friend that she is, denied the offer, giving the job to Yashira.

Sakura felt her blood boil as she recalled these memories. She had given up so much for Yashira, and yet Yashira was still letting her down. "I thought you were my best friend."

"You've been slacking off, Sakura." Yashira tried to reason. Sakura felt tears sting into her eyes, "You know that my step father just died, Yashira!"

"That is NO excuse for you to miss so many days of wor--"

BANG.

Sakura let out a loud cry as she grabbed onto the flower pot, throwing it into the wall fiercely, shutting Yashira up. "Fuck. You." Taking her bag, Sakura marched out of the office, leaving a brokenhearted Yashira, knowing she had just lost one of her closest friends.

**S a k u r a 's POV.**

Fiddling with the keys in my pocket, I pushed the key into it's rightful place, unlocking the door to my small apartment. I saw my house phone was blinking, meaning I had some unheard messages.

Slinging my black trench coat off of my shoulders, I walked into the kitchen, pulling out the carton of milk, and a glassed cup. After pouring the right amount of milk in, I walked back towards my house phone, pressing the button so it would play the messages on speak.

"You have _25 _unheard messages." The mechanic voice said. HOLY SHIT. Twenty Five? Do people honestly love me that much!?

"First unheard message," The voice changed into a deep male one that I recognized and loved, "_Hey Sakura-Chan! It's me, Kenji. I was just calling to tell you sorry for not being able to go to the movies with you earlier, I was kind of busy._." He trailed off, before continuing, "_But yeah! Call me back when you get this! Kenji: OUT!_" I giggled. Kenji was my dork of a boyfriend, but I absolutely adored him.

Deciding I would call him back after I listened to the other messages, I continued to listen.

"Next unheard message: _Yo! Sakura! It's your best friend for ever and ever yadigg-_" Sakura rolled her eyes. Tenten. "_I just wanted to let you know, since you weren't answering your phone, Me and EunMi are going to the movies without you!_" EunMi was our Korean friend. Both Tenten and I had met her at this one concert for our favorite Korean Boy Band: Big BANG! One of the boys in the band, Tae Yang, threw his jacket down, and none of the other girls were trying to get it. They were probably to scared to get beat. So Tenten and I both jumped for it, but EunMi's skinny hands were faster. So we both ended up wrestling for the jacket, only to get security called on us. It was a weird way for us to become friends, but it works.

"_Anyways, I'll tell you how the movie was! Hey, EunMi-- Don't touch that--_ CRASH_-- GODDAMNIT!" _The line went dead, causing me to giggle. EunMi had always been the klutz out of all of us.

"Next Unheard Message: _"My Youthful Sakura-San! This is Rock Lee from Shikon High, do you remember me? I was the boy with the manly eyebrows!" _Hell yeah, I remember him. He was also the boy who stalked me every day when I was going to class! How the hell did he get my number? "_I wanted to hear your youthful voice again, So I looked in the phone book to see if I could find your number an--"_ Click.

"Message Deleted. Next Unheard Message: "_kttchh"_ I blinked twice, staring at my Fax Machine in total confusion. The message was static, until EunMi's frantic voice came on, "_Sakura.. Sakura! This is EunMi and Tenten, and we are still at the movies.. but is that Kenji with another girl? Her hair is orange, and she has redish eyes.. and his arm is wrapped around her like they are close.. Does she sound familu-- WHAT? WHAT!" _The line went static again, but I could hear EunMi shouting, and air rushing towards the phone, "_YOU DID NOT JUST KISS THAT FUCKING BITCH!"_

My heart skipped a beat. Who was EunMi talking to? "_KENJI! WHO THE HELL IS THIS CHICK!?" _Tenten's voice came threw the phone this time, as I heard a girls scream. "_W-wait!_" I heard Kenji shout, before the line went dead.

...

"Next Unheard Message: "_Sakura. This is Kenji, and I really think we should break up._" My eyes widened, _"It's not you.. it's me. I just.. You just don't attract me anymore, I'm, sorry._" The line went dead once again, as I let out a sigh.

I didn't know whether or not to be hurt, or relief that Kenji broke up with me. Honestly, I never had _that _feeling for him. Sure, I had a crush on him when we were younger, but that was just a highschool crush! He asked me out, and I said yeah. I mean, hello! He is really good looking.

But as we continued to go out, I began to see him more and more as just a good friend.. but was he really cheating on me?

"Next Unheard Message: _"Hey Sakura, this is Tsunade speaking. I would first like to say, I'm extremely sorry about your loss of your step father, your Uncle." _That was months ago, Tsunade. I only get sad when people remind me of it. "_But before he died, your uncle had one wish."_ Please, stop calling him my uncle. He was my father. And I wonder what his wish could of been? "_He wished for you to live with Kakashi Hatake, and stay under his protection."_ WHAT? Who the hell was Kakashi Hatake?! "_As you know, Orochimaru is after you,"_ I felt shivers make their way down my spine once I heard my **fathers **name. "_Kakashi Hatake, Gaara, Sai, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Maybe.. Inuzaka Kiba, if he ever gets back from his last mission.._" Tsunade began to murmur to herself, causing me to roll my eyes. Hurry up please!

"_Oh, right! Sorry, they will all be watching over you.."_ She didn't say anything else, making me wonder if the recording was over, but then she continued. "_..You will be living with them._" WHAT?! "_Kakashi Hatake should be on his way to pick you up. I assume he will arrive at.. around, 10:30._" I looked at my watch.. it was 10:50. Was this some kind of joke?

_"He might be late, so don't worry._" I guess not.. greaaat. _"Anyways, Thats all I have to say! Please call me if anything happens."_ Tsunade's voice then changed from her normal, down-to-business tone, to a more concerned one, "_And I'm serious, Sakura.. please, don't be stubborn like always."_ I scoffed, I am not stubborn! "_Please, let Kakashi Hatake help you.. ok? Well.. bye!"_ I groaned, running my hand threw my hair in frustration.

I was going to be **living **with them? I looked around my apartment. Thankfully, everything was packed because I was planning on moving out after Shinaru died. This apartment just held to many memories for me. To many _painful_ memories.

"Next unheard Message." I jumped when I heard the mechanical voice, almost forgetting that it was still playing. "_Sakura-chan! I'm soo sorry about what happened between you and Kenji! He was cheating on you-- I swear when I see him again.."_ Tenten must of forgotten that her phone was in her hand, because I heard it drop to the floor as she punched her fist into her palm, "_Oh-- Damnit! Anyways, call me ASAP ok? Kay, looovee youuuu! Bai."_ I smiled softly at my retarded friend. Unplugging my Fax Machine, not wanting to hear anymore of my messages, I sulked over to the kitchen to grab a bucket of Icecream.

Plopping down onto my leather couch, I turned on the TV, watching some American Drama. I sighed, thinking over my day. '_First: I loose my job to my 'Supposedly' friend. Second: My boyfriend broke up with me cause he was dating some girl prettier then me, Third: I find out I have to move out of my house and go move in with a house full of boys so they can protect me.. this is just NOT my day._

KNOCK KNOCK.

I groaned. Who the fuck is knocking on my door? Slugging out of my seat, I slid my feet over to the door, opening it angrily, "What do you want!?"

I came face to face with a man with a mask on his face. My first instinct was to punch him in the face, thinking he was some type of robber or something, but he began to speak.

"Hello, I am Kakashi Hatake.. and you are Sakura, right?"

Oh. Hell. Fucking. No.


End file.
